


Mermaid Trap

by Chookers38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rope Bondage, Whump, held captive, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chookers38/pseuds/Chookers38
Summary: The number of missing person from the United Realm slowly increase and the police station is having trouble to find them back. Eventually they manage to find a track in unknown waters. Only the three mermaids police officers aren’t prepared enough for what is awaiting them.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers, Knight Rook (Wish!Hook/Alice), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 6





	Mermaid Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to @spartanguard! Hope you will like your favorite mermen finding themselves in troubles...again. ;p  
> much thanks to @courtorderedcake for the beta!

It all started with the case of ten missing person.

All were from different part of the United Realms and so far none had anything in common. Not a single thing. That’s what bothered the three men so much. David, Killian and Rogers have been the ones heading the case and so far they didn’t made any progress. The only thing changing was the days passing by, meaning there would be soon less chances to find all the victims alive. Yet the most terrifying number was the one of the new missing person that had slowly grew and still was with each new weeks.

David stood up from his chair with a groan and went outside to stretch his legs. To say he was frustrated was a poor choice of word. He was more than just frustrated at this point. They should have found those people weeks ago. Why couldn’t they find something that would help further their investigation? The two Jones had already searched in all the realms and they simply found nothing. Speaking of, Rogers opened the door behind David and came to sit on the small branch in front of the new police station that was build a few months after the realms were brought together. Then like a shadow, Killian arrived with a tray in hand.

“I think we all need a break here.” He announced, handing the hot beverage to his colleagues.

“I just. How is that possible to know they all have been taken by probably the same person or group yet not being fucking able to find any clue they could have in common? There has to be one!” David vent.

“Aye. With the curses memories I had from my time in the Heights, I can only agree on that point. We do find ourselves in a hell of a tricky case, but.” Rogers tried to put their situation in perspective. “My guts tells me we’ll find that clue David. We just need to keep searching.”

“ I don’t know what yours are saying, but mine desires a dive in that water sooner rather than later.”

Since Killian had discovered that his twin was also sharing the mermaid genetic, the two had fallen even more in tune and with all the tension of the past few weeks, the need to have a walk in the cool waters of Storybrooke had been anything but growing after suppressing the call of the sea for so long.

“Seriously Hook? All you want at the moment is to go swim?!” Now David was almost scolding his friend despite the fact he knew it wasn’t exactly Killian’s fault.

“Aye, mate. And I’m pretty sure it would do you good as well-”

“No! We’re investigating more than ten missing people damn it!”

“Guys, I think…”

Killian and David turn their face to watch the detective frown, his mouth gaping as his mind had definitely found something.

“Mate? What is it?”

“Did you find something?” David urged, the swim-quarrel long forgotten.

“I think I might have something, yes.”

Without adding anything, Rogers gave his still half filled coffee to David before walking back inside to the office where the files of the missing person were scattered all over the table. David and Killian were fast to catch up with Rogers who was already putting all the pictures of each files next to each other.

“There.”

But even with all his will David couldn’t spot any resemblance or clue.

“What did you spot exactly Jones?”

“Bloody Hell. David he’s right.” David frown at his son-in-law, watching at the two Jones who had once again end up on the same frequency.

“Come on guys, I don’t have this...that weird connection you two have. So explain, please.”

“Their neck, it’s like mine. There's….just hold on mate.” Killian started to explain but then changed his tactic and started to take off his shoes than socks.

“Wowowo what the fuck are you doing !!” David was already turning his face away.

“Oh come on Dav, that’s not the first time you get to see my dashing bottom.” Killian chuckled as he drops his jeans on the floor.

Now with only his underwear staying, Kilian sat on a chair and took of the brown cuff from his wrist, letting the magical smoke engulf his legs. Once the shiny golden tail had fully replaced his legs, Rogers patted David’s shoulders and both men came closer to Killian who was pushing away the few hairs from the side of his neck.

“Is it here Jones?”

“Aye. David, that's’ what I was talking about earlier. The small mark.”

“They all have it.” Killian finished the sentence, feeling one of the two tracing the small anchor like symbol.

“I thought it was just the quality of the pictures but now, it’s undeniable.” Rogers pointed again to the said ‘dot’ on each photography.“They all have it.”

David took the files in hand and his eyes widened. It was still blurry but it did look like they were having the same tattoo-ish on the same side of their neck.

“So that would mean that they’re all mermaids?”

“Looks like.”

“Wait. It’s not mentioned anywhere. I, Jones you don’t have it right now and, _umh_... Killian could you...”

With a huff in front of David’s shiness, Killian did what the man had asked, placing back the magical leather brace on his arm and put his clothes back on.

“Better mate?”

“Just shut up and show me your neck again.” David grimace and wave at Rogers, “See? It’s not there anymore. How can you be so sure they’re all mermaids? Or you’ll have to explain why you two apparently only have it when you’re with shiny scales”

“ _Fuck_! It felt so right though.” Rogers came back to look at the pictures, his left hand ruffling his hair. “This has to be!”

Killian could feel the frustration rolling of his friend shoulders and he too felt the pang of deception. They had never been so close of finding something new. Why would he wear the mark when he’s in his mermaid form and not now? Then as Killian looked at all the places the individuals were having he realized none of them were close by the water but not in the middle of dry land either.

“Mates, what if...what if they are mermaids, but mermaids that would want to hide their true nature as much as possible?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if we do take in account they _are_ merpeople and that they _are_ hiding it. It would make sense that their ability won’t be mentioned anywhere. Yet they can’t completely hide it: they all live near a water point in some way. That one? He has a lake at the south of his town. This one, living at 2 hours from the hydraulic dam. It doesn’t jump out but that could be our missing connection if the rest of the suppositions are true.”

“But then, why are you two showing the mark?” As much as David wanted to believe in the theory, it didn’t explain that problem.

“You don’t either,” Killian cut. “I never remembered seeing it on your neck when you come with me? And you have shorter hair and lighter hue.”

“Which would mean, only birthed people would have the mark.”

The puzzle was slowly falling in place as Rogers put the last part.

“And we only show it when cuff-free because we aren’t real mermaids if I can say. We were only able to show our true genetic trait when the transformation had been forced!”

The office was filled with cheers as the three detectives finally found a new track to follow. It might only be based on theory but in their case, everything was worth a shot.

\----------

All water spot situated inland were looked at from the inside, the three mermaids-detectives - _you’ll have to thanks Alice and Margot for the nickname_ \- cutting the map in equal parts so they could do it as fast as possible. None of the missing merpeople were found but the three policers had succeeded in finding a potential lead. This time however, they chose to go all together. For one because the sea they were going to swim under wasn’t familiar to any of them (yes, even the two Captain Hook hadn’t sailed on those waters) and two; if the lead was the right one, they would probably walk right into the lion’s den.

A few days of preparation later, David, Killian and Rogers were standing on the deck of the small boat they’d ranted, the Jolly being too catching to use, and were all wearing a special swimsuit that has the same enchantment as Killian’s. David checked one last time the small bag filled with various objects that would help them track or record anything about the potential criminals. The check done, they all dived in the water as the magic swirls around their legs.

“Oh bloody hell does it feels good!” Killian said carefree, giving a few ondulations, the sliding of the water and the millions of tiny bubbles on his skin making him smile as he ventured a bit around the boat.

“Remind me already why it was necessary to have that... _thing_ tattooed?” David complained for the fourth time as Rogers swim close by to check it was still here.

“Oy! Why don’t you just say my drawing skills sucks while you’re at it mate?”

Rogers was now offended, he did his best to draw the exact said mark than he and Killian had with the waterproof pen Alice had lended him.

“Because, if we’re to get caught or simply because we’re face to face with the guys, the lack of it won’t kill the trick Dave!” Killian groaned, clearly annoyed that David “killed” his relaxing time.

Thought David visibly shivered at the cold answer. He really didn’t wish to get caught on an very unfamiliar ground. It wasn’t that long since he’d succeeded in handling the swimming skills with his blue tail so the prince truly didn’t wish to get caught or anything while he wasn’t on land with his two functional legs.

“Event that won’t occur.” Correct Rogers squeezing David’s shoulder, “now let’s get moving. Best if we do most of the job while the sun is in the sky...”

Then the blue, polished silver and gold fins moved into the unknown.

\----------

Luck was with them as before they were about to decide to swim back to their boat for a late lunch and plan a new searching strategy, David spotted something weird looking in one of the coves on their side. As they slowly swim close by, Killian and Rogers used their magical abilities to hide their presence along David’s from any prying eyes. Right inside what seemed like a very muddy mangrove looking cove, was bodies, tails and half fins. Or at least it was looking very alike, it was hard to tell with the colorless shape covered by the dark green mud. The sight gave the three nausea while all tried to stay silent and keep their eyes above the water.

They founded the hideout of the criminals and tragically discovered that their missing victims were probably all dead by now. Movement caught Rogers’s attention and he quickly nudged his two colleges, showing them where to look. On dry land was the start of what looked like a camp. Whoever was up there, it was now clear that they were the ones to create that horrible hole inside the forest, shaping it so it would be open on the sea. The meeting between earth and salt waters giving the human work a semblance of natural habitacle. But it was clear that the muddy terrain had been carved with tools and the puddles here and there between the tree’s roots weren’t looking right , Killian couldn’t explain it but he could feel to the tips of his two fins that it wasn’t just water mixed with soil. Voices echoing from above and two men walked down to the dry spot of mud and took away two boxes. Then another man stood just at the border of the hole and looked in the direction of the three mermaid’s hiding spot, stopping to smoke his cigarette. He waved another man next to him and both were now almost frowning in their direction.

“Shit. Guys we should go...” mumbled David but Killian clasp his hand around his bicep.

“No David. We have to place one of the tracer first.”

“Quiet you idiots.” hiss Jones his mouth under water but the two men could hear him after they’d sink to the same level.

They were still focused on what looked like the boss of the group who was now looking at some device looking like a tablet before he nodded to the other before throwing his cigarette butt in the swamp.

“Alright Dave, help me with the bag, Jones makes sure we’re still covered.”

Everything went smooth but before David could fix the device on a rock nearby, there was a loud splash just behind their head and the next thing they could feel was the shockwaves of the electricity coursing through their body. Then everything disappeared in the pain and darkness.

\----------

When Killian reopened his eyes, the sun was just starting to hide behind the branches of the trees above him. Blinking away the remainder of sleep, Killian noticed there was a clear hole cut in the vegetation above. One hour earlier and he was drying under the sun. When Killian tried to move his head to look around, all his muscles contracted sending his whole body to shake in response at the original motion. A terrible burning coursed through his veins, burning anew each time he tried to stand up from the lying position he appeared to be stuck in. _The electricity._ Killian suddenly recalled what had happened before he blacked out. More gently this time, Killian turned his face a little so he could at least be able to see his surroundings by moving his eyes and not his whole pulsing head. Frowning, he realized he must be trapped on the same fake cove full of mud because everything around him felt familiar. Sadly, so was the tightness around his arms: dirty ropes were coiled around his right wrist, trapping his left wrist along while the rest of the arm was immobilised with additional ropes as if their captors had been afraid of the brace holding his hook -which was still in place for a strange reason-. _They generally took the time to take the steel appendage off his arm_. One rope was placed above his elbow and another in the middle of the brace. Killian gave it a tug, wanting to learn everything he could on his attachment in order to escape faster. But of course, while he could move his right arm despite the ropes immobilizing his hand in place, his left arm was completely stuck. With a painful effort, Killian craned his neck as much as he could, discovering the ramification of the rope and knots. Everything was wrapped around roots, far away from his reach.

_Damn It._

Killian didn’t take the time to look at what was stretching his back in an unpleasant position. Another moan reached his ears and Killian wiggled his way so he could turn without having his back pierced by whatever object it was. Rogers was coming back to life, seemling to undergo the same nasty pain as him. The detective was also immobilized with the same ropes though the knots were less complex than Killian’s : the ropes were tightly wrapped around both his wrists -here again they didn’t bother to unfix Rogers’s fake hand- the end of it tied on a tree above the hole. The position left Rogers with no other choice than to have his arms pulled above his head. Killian winced at the detail, having experienced such torture in the past. They would need to free him as soon as possible before Rogers would end up in any more trouble. But despite the evil position of the ropes, Jones was free from any other restraints, his body mostly covered with water.

 _Well, that was a good thing_. Killian thought, because the sky above him was completely uncovered and he would surely be the first to taste the sun’s warmth. Killian might not have been a mermaid all his life but he knew enough about them to know staying under the sun for too long would lead to death. And here it would be a slow and agonizing death as his body was still half in the water. A strong shiver coursed through Killian’s spine and he had to bite down his lip to avoid the pained sound being heard, more of a habit than an actual necessity. When the pain faded, Killian opened his eyes and looked at Rogers with concern.

“Killian!” the youngest of the two hiss, thankfully catching the attention of the other.

“Ki-Killian?” Rogers whispered, his head keeping falling back. _Gosh his neck hurt_.

“W-what….what happened?”

“I don’t know, don’t care to learn about it. We must try to find a way out before we’re not alone anymore.”

“Aye...wait, where's David?” Jones managed to ask a little louder this time. He was so fucking tired and his body was aching despite the almost natural position. But he couldn’t spot the sheriff.

“I- _bloody hell_ , where’s Nolan?” Seconds after Killian did spot the royal blue fins of his mate in the left corner of the hole. “David! Hey Dave, can you hear me?” Killian tried to splash some water at him with the help of his magic but the liquid wasn’t answering his call and he was too far from him to do it with his tail. _If you’d had enough water to do it in the first place mate...Bloody hell_. “Jones. Can you, can you splash some water above your right shoulder?”

“I’ll try…”

But the detective couldn’t move his tail above the surface. He couldn’t feel his legs _-err_ _ex-legs_ anymore. But with a twist that cost him half of his energy he had left, he was able to see David.

The prince’s body was twisted a bit along the shape of the wall, his arms tied up by his wrists, holding his chest up so his face was out of the water. The back of his skull was immersed just below his ears. Another pair of ropes were coiled around his tight and ankles, keeping his tail out of the water, his fins resting on the mud ground. His body looked clear from any injuries but Rogers could barely see the fall and rise of his chest.

“I- I think he’s still unconscious Killian...He’s not moving. But he seems to be breathing.” After a quick pause, Rogers looked back at David. “At least the color of his tail looks good.”

Ariel had once shared to him how important the condition of the mermaid tail, scales and fins were when you wanted to know if the person was well or not. And so far, David’s looked good.

Before Killian could give any answer to the detective, a piercing sound echoed in the cove making the two mermaids gasp in pain. Quickly they both discovered they couldn’t move anything, even breathing became a fastidious task. When the sound finally ceased, Killian and Rogers locked their gaze, clearly asking the other what was happening but all they could hear now was their frantic heartbeat pulsing inside their heads with the growing panic.

“Well, well, well. Look who’s awake!”

Killian forced his eyes to move in the direction of the new voice. But soon enough the stranger came down to the same ground and Rogers was the first to see it was the same man who had spotted them earlier.

“I hope you slept well?” The man chuckled before turning to face Killian. “Oh I know what you’re thinking, your position isn’t the most comfortable, right?”

Killian managed to make a sound close to a defiant groan but it really didn’t came out the same with his face completely paralyzed.

“Oh I’m sorry boys. But don’t worry, you’ll be chatting in no time! Or well, screaming. They generally scream for what’s next.”

This time it was Rogers who emitted a sound and Killian felt his guts twist as he was sure his twin’s noise should have sounded like a whimper without the paralysis. No matter what Killian tried to show the boss his anger, he was bloody frozen. _Fucking asshole_. The man approached Rogers, clenching his motionless face between his fingers before deeply sighing as he took off some strange earplug.

“I always hate that second effect of short time paralysis...always making the veins come out on such pretty faces your specimens possess…” He walked back to the middle of the hole. “So my dear guests! I’m going to be clear with you. What truly matters to me…” His tongue came to lick his lips as he came face to face with Killian. “Is getting _these_.”

With a sharp tug, the man tore away one of Killian’s golden scales. He brought it to his face, looking at it with a wicked grin.

“I wasn’t expecting new mermaids but you three have unique tails and well, as you found out our haunt, it’s only a fair trade.” Patting Killian’s teary cheek, the vile man started to walk off the cove. “They’re all yours men! Make sure to only take the shiniest scales!”

The boss stopped half way on the exit trail, taking a chair to watch the show. Roger’s stomach twisted in disgust. The man was sick. But all too soon Rogers and Killian‘s attention were focused on the four pairs of hands that started to work on each of their tails. Every scale that was taken left an unpleasant stinging that became a terrible burning after a few seconds. After twenty or so scales out, Killian's eyes were starting to sting as well, the salted tears gathering made his vision blurr until they fell on their own. And of course, even if the paralysie was slowly fading, neither of the Killians could blink away the tears, making the pain worsen despite the numbing effect it was having on their whole body. The strangled sounds of both men soon filled the cove. It could have been screams or whimpers, but the result was the same; the boss was listening and watching the scene with an unhealthy delight as he smoked his cigar.

“Sir! Something is off with that one! Can’t pull them off.” One of the men yelled after another failed try.

“Well pull harder !”

“That’s what we’ve been trying Sir!!”

With an annoyed groan the boss walked back down the mud and came to see what was happening with David’s tail: when the man had finally succeeded in extracting a scale, magic sparkled where the scale was before the magic faded away and blood started to bubbled out.

“ _What the_...Turn his neck.” The boss ordered, throwing a death glare in the direction of Killian who was trying his best top focus on the scene while doing his best to move his tail away from his own attacker.

“Sir! It’s...The mark was here I swear! It’s like...could it have been makeup?”

“Clever bastards,” the boss turned to face his two captives, throwing away the now-grey scale. “Well I never thought I would have captured mermaids AND spies. I really don’t know which of you three will have a smoother death…but rest assured that I will get the better price of what would be left of your damn carcass.”

The small man let go of David’s tail and followed suit, his boss ordering the rest of his men to hurry up before adding the new scales to the rest of the marchandise upstairs.

When they pulled off the last scale, Killian allowed himself to whimper louder before searching for Rogers’s eyes, however the man had already blacked out, his breath still coming in short pants. His shiny silver tail was covered with blood and deprived from its previous glints just as his own tail. The blue scales had been taken away first then the men had collected as many golden one as possible, leaving his tail in some dark orange hues. Killian cursed behind clenched teeth, looking at David’s unconscious form. They had moved him further on the left and Killian wondered if it was on purpose because he could now fully see the face of his friend. He shook away that possibility as he realized that despite the untouched tail, the veins on David’s skin were still popping out while Rogers’s face was back to normal.

 _Or at least as normal as it could be after so much pain and energy drained_. Speaking of, Killian felt his eyes grow heavier all at once. With one last attempt, Killian tugged at his restraints but his energy left faded away leaving Killian to follow Rogers, his body and mind welcoming the peaceful darkness.

\----------

Killian didn’t open his eyes until the first beam of sun hit his skin directly. He should have been awake since the sun had barely risen up in the sky, but the event of the past day was weighing down on his consciousness. Killian cracked open his eyes, literally if the sound that came with the motion was telling him anything, looking around him. His body was stiff but at least his muscles were responding this time. Getting “up” was a symphony of grumbles, moans and grunts but once Killian made it, he saw that the blood had coagulated where the scales used to be, the same happening for Rogers. Bloody Hell, the man was right under the sun, his skin shining with sweat. While he was a little less exposed, Killian knew the lack of water around him would compensate for the lack of sun.

The cove seemed empty from any men or crazy-boss and Killian set an aim to undo his restraints before the end of the afternoon, his arms tugging at the ropes in response. _Well okay, he would try to simply free his right hand first. This was a good start_. While the air around him seemed to get hotter and dryer by the passing hours, Killian kept tugging, feeling his fragile skin under the rope start to burn before it would break. This didn’t stop Killian from trying his best to loosen the ropes. While doing his impossibly slow work, Killian kept throwing glance at Rogers who still had his eyes closed and wasn’t moving an inch, his pale skin turning red in some spots while the silver scales remaining on his tail started to turn a cold grey. Killian added a mental note to try to rouse the detective once the sun went down. As for David, being mostly hidden from the sun and the fact he wasn’t truly a mermaid was helping him as his scale’s hue had barely changed. But the fact that he was still knocked out was very preoccupying.

 _This couldn’t be normal._ So was the desert that lies inside his mouth. Killian wanted to drink so bad, having the water close by yet too far from reach. It was killing him. _Fuck we won’t live much more under such conditions_.

“R-Rogers.” Killian rasedp, his lungs already demanding more oxygen. “Co-come on m-mate... I, I need you.”

The pleading voice of Killian seemed to trigger something in the detective’s mind, slowly bringing him back to consciousness.

“J-Jones... mate. I...Can you...can you call…” Killian had to stop to take deep breaths, moistening his mouth with the small amount of saliva he had. “I need to deliver a message to them…”

“ ‘Kay...whatever I can try but I-I don’t know if it’ll work.” Rogers apologized with a whisper after his brain caught up with his twin’s demand.

His old age seemed to have caught up fast with their situation, his body unsettled by the constant high temperature around him. Even the fresh water the tide had brought once mixed with the mud was too warm. He felt like he was slowly baking. _Baking to your death_ , the voice inside his head clarified, a shiver running down his spine. Rogers was even more relieved to have understood that Jones could send a help message -that is if _he_ was able to call a messenger- because he was certain that he would be dead after another day under the sun.

Calling for his magic, Rogers tried to focus on a small sea creature that could deliver Killian’s message without being noticed. Yet nothing was working, the usual drawn he was feeling when using his mermaid’s abilities somehow kept cutting. With a frustrated groan, Rogers tried again, the smiling face of his daughter flashing under his closed eyes giving him the strength to finally make his magic work despite the interferences the cove seemed to have. When Rogers reopened his eyes two minutes later, a very small crab was making his way on his tail, looking at him. Rogers sighed, hoping the crab would be strong enough to execute his future task.

_Hello little mate. Thanks for coming, now go see the big guy over there. He’ll tell you what you need to do._

The crabs clicked his pincer in response and made his way to Killian.

“S-sorry mate. C-couldn’t g-give you much better.” The detective slurred, the magic haven’t help in keeping him strong enough to even speak correctly.

“It’ll do Jones. Thanks.”

“I - I'll go back sleeping.... if you don’t mind...I’m completely...worn out...”

“Aye. The sun is going to fade away, you should feel better in any minute.”

But Rogers had already fallen back asleep when Killian had finished answering him. Wincing at how quick his friend had once again passed out, Killian twisted again his hand. He wasn’t free but the ropes had loosened enough so he could reach the edge of his brace. His back and ribcage screamed at the contortion but Killian kept going, biting hard on his lips as his numbed fingers finally worked in extracting the small shell he kept under his brace in case of emergencies like this. Emma had helped, enchanting it so he could record a message and would help her locate him if they were to be seperated. He hoped he wouldn’t have to use it but alas.

“Hello love… I know you won’t be pleased by hearing this.” Killian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to sound strong while delivering such a deadly message. “We… We got caught by the bloody criminals that we were tracking down. And sadly Rogers, your father, and I are in pretty bad shape... I- I’m sorry love. We probably won’t survive much more than a few days.” Tears streamed down his face and all Killian could do was steady his voice one last time. “I just hope you’ll find us fast enough. I- I love you Emma. Keep safe.”

The tiny messenger was now right above Killian’s hand, his two eyes blinking at the mermaid.

“Give this to Emma Swan as fast as you can, lad.” Killian whispered with a sniff.

The crab clicked two times, his pincers ready, and reached for the tiny shell Killian was handing between his trembling fingers. The tiny orange creature made its way down to the open sea while Killian tried his best to follow it, as he emotionally broke down before passing out.

\----------

“Alright darlings! Time to wake up!”

Killian groaned at the loud voice, his eyes tired from the tears he had shedded the previous night. His first deep breath that filed his chest also reminded him just how much he was dehydrated. But the boss didn’t seem to have noticed, not that he would have even cared. With his rough hands he grabbed Killian’s hair, a false friendly demeanor plastered on his face.

“Aaaah there you are! So tell me boy, by any chance… Does that thing ring any bell?”

With another violent move he let go of the tuft of hair and brought up a small wriggling crustacean. Killian had a hard time focusing his vision on the crab, but once done there was no doubt that it was the very same messenger he’d sent during the night for help. Trying his best to hide his emotions, Killian shook his face grimacing again as it sent his head pulsing. _Bloody Fucking Hell._

“No? You sure? Cause we found that little guy with that tiny shell in hand, stuck in the mud by the entrance of the cove. You wouldn’t have tried anything, mmh?”

“N-no, S-ssir” Killian moaned after his dried lips cracked open because of the word he had pronounced.

He also wondered why he’d even pleased the man by adding “sir”. _Guess old habits never die_. Judging by the irony laced in the man’s voice, the bastard already knew the truth. What alarmed Killian more was the fact that they had found the crab _stuck_ in the mud, which meant his message was never delivered. They would be no help coming their way, and he only had one shell hidden in his brace. Killian blinked away the tears already forming.

“Good! Well then you’ll see no objection if I do this, right?” His free hand grabbed the other pincer of the crab before tearing the creature appart. “Oh and that won’t be in any use as well…” He placed the shell between his fingers and crushed it right in front of Killian’s face, who couldn’t suppress flinching away.

As the boss dusted his hands, Killian’s gaze fell down on the tiny crab’s corpse, swallowing the lump in his throat with difficulty. Their only hope of escaping was crushed right in front of his eyes. The three of them were domed because of his failure. While Killian was focusing on the sound of his heartbeat, the cold laugh of the boss echoed in the background. He failed his friend, failed his father-in-law, failed the rest of their family. He failed Emma and his little Hope. All because they weren’t careful enough, letting the bloody mission cloud their judgment. Then Killian’s attention was suddenly brought back to reality as a piece of cloth was forced around his mouth, the knot roughly secured at the back of his neck. Killian couldn’t stop it but he would damn make sure to make the task a hell for the man.

“Come on, you don’t even have enough strength left to flip your dirty tail!” The boss snarled at Killian's futile fight. “You two made a hell of a rattle last night, chatting together and all. That should prevent you from doing so until you finally decide to die.”

Killian saw in the corner of his eyes that they’d placed a similar gag in Rogers’s mouth but unlike him, the pirate barely moved. That sparked Killian’s anger, and with the adrenaline rush, he hit the boss right in the face with his head.

“Son of bitch!” The boss looked dazzled for a few seconds before he responded and hit Killian with his fist, the knuckles connecting his nose. He then spat on Killian’s bleeding face before retrieving a small knife from his belt.

Killian gagged as the boss stabbed him right where his iliac artery should have been. Thankfully turning into a mermaid led to some changes in his body; the wound shouldn’t be as deadly as it would have been with his two human legs. Even so, it was still another wound that would lead him to death doors quicker.

“That’s for the wrong move and lying to me little bastard. I really hope you’ll die _painfully_.”

With his last words spat, the man climbed up from the hole and started yelling orders about leaving the hellhole. Killian struggled to breath with the rags obstructing his mouth and bleeding nose. He deserved the punch. Killian could have avoided it but he couldn’t let the man humiliate him more than he had already. Looking one last time at Rogers and David’s unmoving bodies, Killian let his eyes close and waited until death came and claimed his soul, wishing one last time things would have gone differently. Wishing that Emma would have received his call for help and came to save them.

The sun reached its maximum in the sky barely one hour after the gang came to secure the gags on the two mermaids. Since the place stayed still, the sound of the waves softly echoed in the background, while the group finished to load their trucks under the hot sun. A loud explosion put an end to the silence, and the air was abruptly filled with screams, shouts, and gunfire. That was enough to bring Rogers to consciousness. He was in too bad shape to even feel the intrusive object inside his mouth, but was able to catch a glance of what looked like a magical blow. There was another round of loud noise before everything went calm again. Then two golden haired women caught his eyes and before his brain put two and two together, his Alice was over him, her hands working on the ropes around his wrists once the gag was untied.

“A-alice?”

“Hey papa. Don’t worry, I’m here now.”

“T-that sounds...awfully familiar.” Rogers managed to answer with a start of a smile on the corner of his lips. Alice giggled, hastened her work to set her father free.

On the other side of the hole, Emma was doing the same with her pirate that had yet regained his senses. Though after she threw away the rags in his mouth and used a bit of magic to at least stop the bleeding of his hips, Killian forced his eyes open. He must have stared strangely at Emma because she stopped undoing the knots around his brace in order to gently cradle his face between her cool hands. Killian lingered on them, chasing the freshness of her skin.

“Hey babe, you okay?”

“S-swan...h-how are you...I thought I would never…” but it was too difficult for him to put everything in form. Killian felt empty in several ways and his brain couldn’t comprehend how the hell his beautiful Swan had found them, when his only way to reach her had been destroyed.

“Killian? You seem surprised.” Emma frowned, not understanding the lack of recognition from Killian to her presence. “I sent you a message back to tell you we were coming! Did you not get it?”

“I... _Oh god_...it doesn’t matter Emma. Y-you here.” Killian tried to smile but his damaged lips were too numb. Emma was here, she did get his message and it was hers that the boss had crushed this morning. He finally let his body sag in relief against Emma’s.

While Emma was finishing cutting the last ropes around Killian, Snow had freed her husband, but no matter how hard she shook his shoulders David wasn’t waking. She was clearly beginning to get worried, but thankfully Rogers saw her panicking and with one last effort, he turned his face in their direction.

“Princess.” It came out much weaker than he’d expected, but the Queen did turn her gaze to meet his.

“Rogers? What- Do you know what happened to him?”

“Aye...he, he’s been poisoned, paralyzed...the venom….it must be Lionfish‘s spine…” Rogers wasn’t 100% certain of the fish but it wouldn’t surprise him if the gang used the spine itself to inject the poison. The group seemed like they knew a lot of things about Mermaids. Afterall, they understood the utility of the small crab. He remembered hearing the boss talk about it.

“Oh my god, there’s… there’s a spine! Thank you Killian.” Snow quickly pulled it off and like magic she could feel David’s body start to relax under her touch.

Once each of the men were free, each of the women dragged them closer so Emma and Alice could use the remainder of their magic to poof them home.

There was a lot of healing to be done before they could really relax and check that the second unit had grabbed the criminals from where Snow, Alice and Emma had trapped them.

\----------

The first thing the girls did once their magic disappeared, was to bring their merman around the special water pool they had built. Alice had also called Ariel, who stopped by as soon as she could. The men all showed signs of severe dehydration, and while Whale could have helped, Ariel assured them that the best recovery was a long period in the water while in a shaded space. That should be enough to help them regain strength and consciousness (they could drink water too, but it would just quicken the process slightly).

Unfortunately for the damaged tails, Killian and Rogers would have to wait until the scales grew back. As much as Emma loved her mermaid husband, she would prefer to have him as soon as possible on two legs than stuck in his fish shape until his tail and fins were shiny. She called Regina for some sort of balm to help with the scales problem. Snow also asked for a cure for the venom still inside David’s blood.

“Okay! Alice? Do you have enough magic to help me poof some protection over the pool?”

“Sure Emma! I really don’t like how Papa’s skin looks.”

Like his tail, Rogers’s skin had turned into a grey tone, close to the color of a dead body in those zombie shows, Emma realized. There were sunburns too, and while Killian seemed lucky to not have burns, he was very pale, the blood loss not helping either.

Regina arrived half an hour later with the magical balm and potion for David.

“Well, they don’t look as bad as I expected!” The Queen stated.

The three mermaids were breathing almost normally with one or two laborious swallows from time to time, and the color of their skin and tail had much improved already.

“Yeah, well they didn’t look like that when I called you.” Emma winced, her fingers brushing away Killian’s hair from his sleeping face.

“Right, well this goes on their scales. You should have enough to cover it all.” Regina gave Emma the extra large bucket of balm. “And that’s for your prince Snow. I would prefer to have him awake to drink it though.”

“Thank you Regina.”

“Oh and one last thing Emma. Give this to your pirate.”

“What, what’s that?” Emma eyed the orange and red liquid suspiciously.

“Heard he lost some blood so that should help.”

“Oooookay…”

“Oh god Miss Swan. It’s just _fruit juice_ and _sugar_!” Exasperated by Emma’s over carefulness, Regina shook her head and bid her goodbye.

Once again on their own, Emma looked back at Killian who was still napping under her gentle touch while Rogers had cracked an eye open and was whispering with his daughter. David had opened his eyes and looked quite confused by the new scenery. It took David and Rogers' restitution of their adventure for Killian to finally join them as well.

“Look who finally grace us with his presence!” David chuckled, having spotted Killian making himself more comfortable in Emma’s lap.

“Aye. What did I miss?”

“Nothing Jones, just the story of our last bloody 48 hours.”

“Oh…” Killian looked sheepishly at the others before turning to face Emma. “I’m bloody sorry love.”

“It’s okay Killian. Just don’t do that again. Is that clear sailor?”

“Aye-aye Captain.”

The day ended with David’s lamentations about how horrible his juice tasted while Killian and Rogers had been drinking something far more better, not wasting the occasion to tease David with their cocktails. They almost died back in the damn cove but everything was set on the right path at the end.

Though one thing was sure between them:

The boys were grounded. No Mermaid changes unless it was under the direct supervision of their girls.


End file.
